


let's talk about it

by exrui



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Bullying, Captain America's PSAs, Domestic Avengers, Embarrassed Peter Parker, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Flash Thompson Bullies Peter Parker, Fluff, Gen, No Angst, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Avengers, Some Humor, Team as Family, but this time it's all of the avengers so it's worse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22215604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exrui/pseuds/exrui
Summary: "Alright, squirts." Hawkeye clapped to get everyone's attention back. "We're gonna talk about a topic that was just shown to you a few seconds ago. Bullying."Oh no. Peter's eyes widened as he gulped. He didn't think they would come to his school just to talk about this.;or alternatively: peter comes to the avengers with a problem. they solve it by talking to his whole class. not exactly the best thing to do, in his opinion.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Clint Barton & Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark & Thor, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team
Comments: 6
Kudos: 265





	let's talk about it

**Author's Note:**

> i've never written thor or bruce before so this is a new experience 
> 
> but i triedddd

The eleventh grade students were currently in their gym period. Divided off in their little friend groups, or either messing around with the equipment, playing amongst themselves.

By the door, in an area that was mostly secluded, Peter was talking to Ned and Michelle about his little adventures as Spider-Man.

"Wait, wait. How do you shoot the webs?" Ned asked, interrupting Peter, who was in the middle of an mimicking some webslinging motions.

"Yeah," Michelle piped up a bit, curiosity gleaming in her eyes. "Do they like, come out of your wrists or something?"

At that, Ned instantly cringed and Peter scrunched up his face in disgust.

"Ew, no. That would be _gross._ I have webshooters." Peter explained.

Just as Michelle was about to ask, Peter rolled up his sleeves to show one on his right hand.

Ned stared, his mouth dropping as an excited smile planted itself on his face. Michelle had a tiny little hit of a smile on her face, but if Peter was anyone else, he would've definitely missed it for sure.

"I'm gonna show you guys how they work. But!" He held up a hand. "It's only gonna be _little one_. I can't risk anyone else seeing me." His friends nodded in understanding.

"So," Peter turned to face the wall behind them. "I built these myself, the webs are pretty strong. Only downside is that they take awhile to dissolve." He turned his body slightly, facing them but still in reach of the wall.

"Watch." Peter extended his arm, and preceded to shot a web that stuck right onto the wall. Ned replied with a 'woah' and Michelle nodded with a smile, showing that she was impressed.

Peter couldn't help but eat that up. He tries not to show it, not wanting Michelle to see him blush or hear the teasing from Ned.

"It's pretty easy once i got the hang of it."

He also couldn't help the smug look that took place on his face. Hey, he was proud. Can't really blame him.

Just as Peter opened his mouth to say something else, a loud clap of thunder made him let out a loud shriek.

His face flushed once he realized he huddled up close to his two friends. They only smiled at him, despite the mild confusion about the thunder.

"They didn't say anything about a storm." He heard Coach Wilson mutter to himself, confusion written all over his face.

The other students looked confused as well, groups of whispers about why there's suddenly thunder.

Coach Wilson sighed, albeit frustratedly. "I guess, there might be a storm, y'all. We might have to stay-"

The coach was interupted when a tall blond man walked in.

Loud gasps came from the teenagers, looks of awe and amazement appearing on their faces.

"Fear not, children of Midgard. There is no storm. It's just the Mighty Thor." The god gestured to himself, smiling brightly at all of the kids in the gym.

Peter's eyes widen as Thor walked up to his coach.

"Excuse me, sir." Thor beckoned the man. "We're here to speak to the children."

"What? There was no PSA scheduled for the day- wait what do you mean we?" His question was answered when Agent Romanov walked in through the doors, smirking lightly at the excited whispers.

"We as in us, Mr. Wilson." The lady assassin had a smug look on her face as Hawkeye and Bruce Banner walked in, the latter trailing behind, shyly waving at the teens.

"We as in not me because i don't wanna be here." The archer harshly whispered under his breath, coughing once he was elbowed in the ribs by Black Widow.

"Why do i have to be here, though?" Just by looking at his slightly hunched over posture, Peter could tell he was nervous, but he was smiling warily at everyone in the room.

"Because your apart of the team, Brucie-bear. You don't have to speak if you don't want to. Easy. Don't pop a sock. Lay low." Tony Stark, the Iron Man came waltzing in, immediately smiling at the kids, but through the dark aviators, his eyes were locked on Parker and his pals.

"What does that even mean, Stark?" Hawkeye face twisted in confusion, slightly adjusting his hearing aids, just to make sure he heard right.

"I have no idea. But don't question it, Legolas. We're all here for one reason."

"And that's to help the kid." The Captain came walking in, slightly nodding at the crowd but focused his eyes on his team.

"Capsicle's right. Pete came to us with a problem so we're here to solve it by talking about said problem."

"To talk about said problem in a school." The archer said bored as he looked at Stark through tired eyes.

"Yes."

"With all the kids listening instead of just talking to _the_ _guy._ " The doctor frowned his way.

"Uh. Yes. It's a way better plan. Plus we get to see Spiderling's happy face."

As that was said, the Avengers secretly glanced at Peter as they were talking.

But said boy was anything but happy. He was mostly shocked and confused.

"Dude, what are they doing here?" "What's going on, Peter?" Ned and Michelle asked them, the same expressions on their faces, except it was more calm and more excited that he was. Great.

"I-I don't know! They're looking at me and I'm pretty sure they're smiling!" The group turned to sneak a peak at them, seeing the six heroes send little smiles their way.

Peter felt himself start to sweat as he felt both of his friends hands on his shoulders.

"Hey, Dickwad! Care to tell me why your boss is here." Flash walked up to the group of three. Confusion in his eyes but a smirk on his lips.

Peter resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "If i knew, I'd probably tell you." He wouldn't. Even if he _DID_ know. Flash didn't need anything from him, especially about the Avengers.

"Whatever you say, Penis. But it would've been a bit cooler if Spider-Man was here with them. But I'll take what I can get." He heard a snort from Michelle and Ned's soft snickering. Peter couldn't help but roll his eyes at that. Of course Flash would like his alter ego but not him.

"Just piss off, Thompson." Ned firmly said, fixing Flash with an annoyed look.

"Yeah, when the Avengers start talking we actually wanna hear it and not your bullcrap." Michelle smirked at Flash's surprised face. It would be funny to Peter too if he wasn't already distressed with the heroes being _literally just across the gym_.

"You better control your friends, Parker." Flash jabbed a finger in the boy's chest.

"Or what? You'll taunt us?" Peter scoffed. "I'm _really_ tired of you, Flash." He suddenly was feeling really brave today. He almost couldn't believe he just stood up for himself.

They watched as Flash snarled at him, his fists clenched, seemingly wanting to hit Peter right then and there.

Luckily, he didn't get the chance to.

"Hey, kid." They heard a voice call. It was Mr Stark.

"Why don't you go back over to where you were? You're kinda stopping us from what we're trying to say." At his words, he noticed that his classmates were looking at them, some in either confusion, curiosity, or support. Peter couldn't help but turn red, it got worse when he stole a glance at the heroes to find them looking _really, really_ upset with Flash's antics.

Flash _actually_ looked intimidated under the stares of the six. Fortunately, he just scowled at the three -mainly Peter- and retreated back to where he was previously.

Peter silently thanked Mr Stark. At least there was something to be thankful about today.

"Alright, squirts." Hawkeye clapped to get everyone's attention back. "We're gonna talk about a topic that was just shown to you a few seconds ago. **Bullying.** "

 _Oh no._ Peter's eyes widened as he gulped. He didn't think they would come to his school just to talk about this.

Yesterday, Peter was down in Stark's lab and he hit a breaking point. Flash's taunts and bullying irritating him enough to snap one of Mr Stark's good wrenches. He ended up venting to his mentor about his problem at school and the rest of the heroes are eavesdropping little shits and they heard everything. But, it felt good to have their comfort.

Though he couldn't tell May. He didn't want to worry her even more.

He thought they would let it go. But he thought completely wrong as they were here. At school. Talking about bullying. Because of his little rant yesterday.

Peter blindly reached for Ned's shoulder, lightly shaking it as he focused on Cap's voice echoing through the gym. It was firm, and also _kinda_ scary. He was pretty sure one of the kid's was pissing themselves.

"Guys. I think i know why they're here." Michelle and Ned immediately turned to him.

"They're here because.." He lowered his voice a little, not wanting to draw more attention to himself, especially from the heroes. "They're here because i ranted to them yesterday about Flash."

"You told them about the bullying?" Ned questioned. And Peter nodded in response.

"So, they came here because you told them about the bullying?" Peter nodded quickly, eyes darting back and fourth between his friends and the six, noticing how Black Widow started to speak next, telling the kids how easy it is for someone to get hurt or killed for just simply taunting the opposition, with a sharp smile on her face that made them shiver.

"Why are they here though? Shouldn't they just be going at it with Flash?" Ned violently whispered.

"I don't freaking know! And don't say going at it with him, it sounds weird!" Peter whisper-yelled back.

"Both of you chill. They're just trying to help. They probably think it's not just Flash messing with you." Michelle voiced her opinions, not whispering but her voice was still low enough to not draw attention.

"Hm." Ned hummed in agreement. "She's probably right, Peter. They wouldn't do all of this if they weren't trying to help you."

Peter sighed. "You both have a point." He still felt embarrassed either way. Their glances lingered on both him and Flash through each member's -except for Banner, as he did not want to speak- portions.

In contrast to how embarrassed he felt, he couldn't help the warm feeling in his chest knowing that they cared about him and his issues. He really appreciated that a lot.

Their impromptu public speaking ended once the class period was over.

Peter told his friends to go ahead, saying he needs to stay behind and talk to the heroes. His family.

"Hey guys." Peter slowly walked in the guy, glad that Coach Wilson headed out with the rest of the kids.

There was a chorus of warm greetings and smiles sent his way as he got closer to them.

"I just wanted to thank you. For, uh, caring so much." He shifted his eyes, bouncing on his heels.

"Damn right we care about you, kid. Who else would do this shit?" Clint got another elbow in the ribs from Natasha and a soft 'Language' from Steve. Peter could tell Clint was just joking, as his eyes held a certain playfulness and warmth that would only be directed to his own kids.

"Don't worry, Spider. You have not to worry about any little issue if you have us around." Thor winked at him as he softly tossed his hammer up and down.

"Right. We've got your back, Peter." Bruce nodded his way, a hint of green flashed in eyes so quickly that the boy almost missed it.

"You're always safe with us, little spider." Natasha brought him into a hug, and she doesn't do that often. But she has a soft spot for Peter.

"Hopefully that Flash will stop messing with you, buddy." Steve's eyes locked in on him. "You don't deserve to be treated that way."

Peter waved him off. "Eh, it's fine. I'm used to it. It's been happening for years."

They stared at him, eyes widened and hard.

"I'm kidding!" He smirked. "Just joking..kind of. But i'm fine! You guys do enough for me already."

He heard Natasha mumble something in Russian while she shook her head with a sad smile.

"Come on, Pete." Tony reached out for the kid, pulling him into his arms. "I've got some new designs and upgrades for your suit." There was a look in Tony's eyes. He took off the shades once Peter was close to him. His eyes expressed something that made Peter wanna cry. A good cry, though.

Tony's eyes were soft and understanding as they peered down at Peter.

"Really? That's awesome, Mr Stark!" Peter grinned at him.

Tony was leading them out of the gym and towards the car, Happy waiting on them.

"Man, I'm hungry." Peter voiced. "When we get back to the tower, can we order shawarma?"

"I agree with the little one." Thor pouted as they piled up in the car.

There were multiple hums of agreement and Tony huffed and gave in.

"Yes, we can get shawarma. For old times sake, and also Peter's metabolism."

Peter snorted as they began to talk amongst themselves, he couldn't help but smile as his eyes scanned their happy faces.

He was thankful for these bunch of idiots. He loved them. 

**Author's Note:**

> !!!
> 
> sooo how'd y'all enjoy it ?? >.>


End file.
